SEXO SEGURO
by Galidrel
Summary: Fic cómico sobre las relaciones de parejas y lo que conlleva seguir las tontas instrucciones de una revista para tener éxito en el amor, algo que esta muy de moda. 6 personas que rondan los 30 y aun no tienen pareja. CAPITULO 2(NO ES GRAN COSA; LO SIEN
1. La letra impresa

Sexo seguro  
  
Capítulo uno: LAS PALABRAS IMPRESAS  
  
"El sexo seguro solo asegura que cuando termines las reglas de las citas, solo serás plato de segundones"  
  
-¿Y cual son esas reglas?- pregunto una muy intrigada Hermione en la cafetería del trabajo.  
  
-Si te hubieras leído el articulo entero lo sabrías. 1 Cita: Como mucho cena y tonteo. 2Cita: Cena y el primer beso. Y 3 Cita: Cena y cama. Yo no lo leí y mi cita con Jerry salió mal por eso.  
  
-¿Por qué, Ginny?  
  
-Porque pasamos directamente a la tercera regla.  
  
-Sigue leyendo.  
  
"Los hombres buscan en las mujeres una manera de superarse ha si mismos y a la vez ganar a sus competidores. Arte de la caza tiene una gran similitud con el cortejo a la mujer, según los hombres.  
  
1: localizan la presa deseada entre una gran multitud, sin importarles la situación de la susodicha.  
  
2: persiguen a la presa incesantemente hasta que esta cansada se rinde para quitárselo de encima o poder escapar con una buena excusa [pág 38] para golfos pesados.  
  
3: Ahora es cuando el hombre pone el cebo (regalos, dinero, buen cuerpo...., cualquier cosa que se le ocurra a una mente tan poco desarrollada). He intenta atrapar a la presa a su terreno.  
  
4:Una vez que están en su terreno, intentan hacerse con ella, y cuando de verdad lo consiguen, pasa a ser descatalogada, por que es un trofeo pasado de moda, y lo todo hombre busca es la NOVEDAD."  
  
-Por eso me dejo Marvin entonces.  
  
-No te preocupes, que no vengaremos.  
  
" ¿Cómo Mantener una relación con un hombre?  
  
El hombre es lo opuesto a las mujeres, por tanto sus gustos son los opuestos a los de las mujeres. Para comenzar bien una relación y sacarle el mayor partido tienes que comenzar haciéndole creer que el es un Adonis y que es el centro del universo y de tu mundo - algo que por supuesto no lo es. Si el hombre en cuestión es de buen ver, lee lo siguiente:  
  
-NUNCA cenéis en casa, al contrario, paséalo por ahí, dando a entender que eres lo suficientemente buena, para tener a alguien como él.  
  
-A la hora de vestirte, no seas despampanante, ni mediocre, solamente Soberbia.  
  
-NUNCA lleves joyas que te eclipsen, ni bisutería, aprovecha las polivalentes y las joyas que hagan resplandecer tu sensualidad.  
  
..............."  
  
-No sabía que se tuvieran que hacer tantas cosas para salir con uno.  
  
-Y que funcione- añadió Ginny.  
  
-¿Y como se llama la revista?  
  
-Cosmobrujan. ¿La vas a comprar? Hermione Granger? La que tiene los pies en la tierra?  
  
-Si!!!, y basta ya. Mis citas de los últimos tres años no han ido como yo quería, y no estoy dispuesta a que me sigan descatalogando.  
  
-Bien dicho, no lo permitiremos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Las mujeres mas complejas son tan simples como las botellas. Solo sirven mientras están llenas, una vez vacías pierden sus encantos, y solo sirven para decorar o simplemente a la basura. Y las que están medio llenas y medio vacías, pierden el encanto por que alguien se les adelantó. Solo es la carne fresca la que sobrevive."  
  
-Ron, crees que el que escribió esto esta bien de la cabeza.  
  
-Ni idea, pero no estoy dispuesto a ver otra vez la espalda de una mujer.  
  
-Tu por lo menos le viste la espalda, yo ni eso.  
  
-Eso te pasa por salir con chicas que hacen "crack". Yo que tu, Harry, me buscaría carne fresca como dice aquí.  
  
-¿Y que mas dice?  
  
"A una mujer, si no eres capaz o no tienes intención de seguir con ella, hazle lo que tengas que hacerle y vete. Habréis pasado un buen rato juntos"  
  
-¡Por favor! ¿No puede estar hablando en serio?  
  
-¿No me digáis que hacéis caso a una estúpida revista?- les pregunto un hombre por detrás que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
Los dos se giraron y vieron a Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Y a ti eso que te importa?  
  
-Pues las revistas no son fiables, solo se guían de estadísticas hechas en la calle y la mayoría miente, por el que dirán.  
  
-Tus fuentes son mas fiables.  
  
-Si- y sentándose en la misma mesa que ellos, les enseño un libro.- Es la nueva versión del arte del amor. Esto perdura, el resto no son mas que papeles que cambian en dirección de la tendencias.  
  
-¿Tan seguro estas, Malfoy?- le pregunto el pelirrojo cerrando la revista.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-¿Apostamos?  
  
El chico rubio arqueó una ceja- ¿Cómo?  
  
-Ya me has oído.  
  
-Muy bien. ¿El qué?  
  
-Dentro de una semana comienza Febrero, para finales de febrero y comenzando hoy mismo, tendremos que tener una pareja estable. ¿Conforme? Pero no vale engañar, tiene que ser verdad y nada de Imperius- el chico rubio levanto las manos como diciendo que estaba limpio- El 28 de Febrero aquí mismo y a la misma hora, con nuestras parejas. El ganador se llevara 500 galeones de los otros dos  
  
-Trato hecho- Dijo Draco- ¿Y tu Potter? ¿te apuntas o tienes miedo?  
  
-Dalo por hecho, el 28 aquí.  
  
-¿Nos damos la mano para cerrar el trato?  
  
La apuesta se cerro  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Para que quieres ir ahora mismo a Librosmundo?  
  
-Tengo que comprar una revista.......de finanzas- se apresuró a decir Hermione.  
  
-¿Para eso tanta prisa?  
  
-Pues si.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Mientras tanto, entrando por la otra puerta *- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Ron, es absurdo.  
  
-No, porque si tenemos ese libro y la revista, ganaremos seguro.  
  
-Como quieras, pero es una apuesta absurda.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Hermione? Tu compras esas revistas?  
  
-¡Si! Digo ¡No! No se, es la primera vez. Pero no digas ni una palabra en el trabajo, ¿De acuerdo, Jenny? Toda la culpa es de Ginny, que empezó a leerlo mientras almorzábamos.  
  
-¿Ginny no es la hermana menor de Ron Weasley, ese pelirrojo que no esta nada mal de allí?  
  
Hermione miró hacía donde señalaba Jenny con el dedo e instintivamente se agachó para no ser vista e hizo otro tanto para que tampoco viesen a Jenny. -¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
-No quiero que me vean comprendo una estúpida revista.  
  
-¿Entonces para que la compras? ¿Te gusta?  
  
-¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
-Entonces yo también me llevare una revista de esas, nunca se sabe.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Hola. Esta vez he querido hacer un fic cómico sobre las relaciones de parejas y lo que conlleva seguir las tontas instrucciones de una revista para tener éxito en el amor, algo que esta muy de moda.  
  
Los personajes por supuesto ya han terminado la escuela y tienen trabajo en la capital, Londres, donde se desarrolla toda cómica historia de 6 personas que rondan los 30 y aun no tienen pareja.  
  
Espero que les guste, pero sobre todo que se rían.  
  
Acepto cualquier sugerencia y podéis apostar a ver que parejas salen entre: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Jenny Hart. Advierto: No hay incesto, ni slash femenino ni masculino.  
  
Hasta el próximo capi. 


	2. Primer contacto

Sexo seguro  
  
Capítulo dos: Primer contacto  
  
"El hombre:  
  
Durante la relación seguro que estas harta de escuchar que la sinceridad es lo mas importante (¿En serio?). Pues no. Un hombre cuando invita a una mujer puede pensar o sospechar que no es virgen, hasta ahí bien; pero nunca le digas a un hombre que no es el primero. Que lo piense es una cosa, que lo sepa es otra completamente diferente."  
  
-Apunta eso Ginny:- le dijo Jenny- Nunca le digas a un hombre que no eres Virgen.  
  
-Ok. ¿Pedimos Pizza?  
  
-¿Por qué no unos sandwiches vegetales preparados por nosotras mismas? Son mas sanos.  
  
-¡Agggg! Suena fatal.  
  
-Además la pizza nos la traen a casa.  
  
-¿Y qué?  
  
-¿No lo coges?- le preguntó Jenny dejando la revista a un lado.  
  
-¿Coger el que?  
  
-Explícaselo Ginny.  
  
-A ver, Hermione. La pizza la encargamos y nos la traen a domicilio, y quien nos la traiga seguro que esta muy bien....  
  
-Ya lo entiendo. ¿No podéis pensar en otra cosa?  
  
-Hermione, somos mujeres del siglo XXI.  
  
-Ya veo. ¿Por qué no pasamos de la cena y vamos algún club? Puede que conozcamos a alguien.  
  
-Podemos ir al club mago que han abierto nuevo. Hoy lo inauguran.- dijo Jenny incorporándose con un salto- Tengo entradas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Tenéis fijación por la cafetería del ministerio.  
  
-Es una manera de estar dentro del mundo muggle sin dejar la magia.  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
-¿Qué tal te va?  
  
-Muy bien, de hecho me voy a un club que inauguran nuevo.  
  
-Eso no te ayudara a ganar la apuesta.  
  
-Puede que si. Puede que no. ¿Por qué no venís y lo comprobamos?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las tres chicas se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la pared.  
  
-No esta mal.  
  
-¡Mierda! Ese tío no deja de mirarme y no termine de leerme ese articulo.  
  
-Creo que estáis desvariando, solo es una estúpida revista.  
  
-Hermione, creo que ese te esta mirando.  
  
-¿Quién?- se apresuro a preguntar Hermione  
  
-¿Con que estúpida revista, no?- le pregunto Jenny mientras las dos se reían de la roja Hermione.  
  
-No tiene gracia.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco, Harry y Ron entraron por la puerta del aglomerado club. Todo estaba en penumbra con luces de colores que parpadeaban continuamente. Pasaron a través de la pista de baile con bastante dificultad, cada dos por tres se paraban hasta que el rubio conseguía quitarse a las chicas de encima. Al final llegaron a la zona donde se encontraban las mesas, donde se llevaron una gran sorpresa:  
  
-¡Ginny!¡Hermione!- gritó Harry al verlas.  
  
-¡Hola Harry, Ron y......compañía!- dijo Hermione mientras se movía a un lado para dejar que se sentasen con ellas.  
  
-Siempre tan amable..... ¡JENNY!  
  
-¿Eres tu Draco? ¡Que sorpresa!-Jenny se levantó y saludo calurosamente a Draco para sorpresa de todos.  
  
"Y parecía tonta" le susurró Ginny a Hermione.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 0:45 *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
-¿Otra ronda?-preguntó Draco con la voz un poco tomada por los tragos.  
  
-No puedo más  
  
-¡Venga! Invito yo.  
  
-Hecho- dijo Ginny mientras apuraba su vaso y ayudaba a Hermione con el suyo.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 1:35 *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Hermione- dijo Jenny- sigo diciendo que ese tipo de ahí enfrente no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche. Si tienes suerte esta noche no dormirás fría.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba el misterioso hombre que observaba a Hermione. Ron fue el primero en reírse.  
  
-Dudo que te mire a ti- dijo entre risas  
  
-¿Te resulta extraño que pueda resultarle atractiva a un hombre? ¿Qué tu carezcas de gusto no significa que los demás también?- su tono de voz estaba bastante afectado por las copas de mas.  
  
-Yo no digo que no seas atractiva, todo lo contrario, incluso debes ganar mucho sin ropa.- ante este comentario involuntario se volvió rojo.- Pero dudo que aquel tipo te este "comiendo con la mirada" porque el es Billy Joe el ciego.  
  
Antes esto todos estallaron en carcajadas excepto la pobre Hermione que se hundió mas en su silla  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 3:26 *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Vosotras dos me dais miedo. ¿Qué tramáis?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny y Jenny que cuchicheaban y se reían.  
  
-Nada que te importe.  
  
-Os doy un traguito si me lo contáis- sobornó Draco.  
  
-No sé.....-comenzó diciendo Jenny  
  
-Mejor dame ya la botella- terminó Ginny.  
  
-¿Y bien?- quiso saber Harry, mientras observaba como les entraba la risa floja mientras se servían otra copa.  
  
-Pues....¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad, Harry?  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!  
  
-Pues eso, ¿qué cuando lo hiciste por primera vez?  
  
-Eso es privado.  
  
-¡Bahhhhh! Un hombre que no cuenta cuando perdió su virginidad como si fuera una batallita es que todavía es virgen.- concluyó Hermione al tiempo que terminaba de vaciar su copa.  
  
-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- le preguntó esta vez a Ginny.  
  
-Hemos hecho una apuesta a ver quien era el primero que había perdido la virginidad.  
  
-¿Y según vosotras quien ha sido el primero?- Draco había pasado del vaso directamente a la botella.  
  
-Pues es....  
  
-No se lo digas, puede que mienta entonces. ¿Y bien?  
  
-¡Estáis borrachas!- les dijo Harry quitándoles la botella.  
  
-De eso nada.- a Jenny le entró el hipo.- Hasta que no caes al suelo no estas borracha.  
  
-¿Y bien, Harry?- volvió a preguntar Ginny  
  
-Michelle Brown, en la biblioteca, sexto.- Hermione lo soltó de golpe después de un trago- ¿Y tu Harry?  
  
-¡En la biblioteca! ¿Qué morbo, no? Entre tanto libro y ese excitante nerviosismo a ser descubiertos en un sitio publico haciendo algo que no se debía. ¿Me pregunto por qué no se me ocurrió?  
  
-Porque careces de imaginación, Draco.  
  
-No jodas niña.  
  
-Bueno, y donde lo hiciste tu, entonces.  
  
-En la enfermería. En cuarto, con una de intercambio que no estaba nada mal, lo único que debía aprender a hablar bien, no la entendí nada de lo que decía.  
  
-¡Que morbazo! ¿Y como sabes que le gustó?  
  
-Porque gritaba y gemía como una posesa. ¿Y tu Jenny? Nunca me lo dijiste.  
  
-Pues..., fue durante el verano de mi quinto curso. Como cada año iba a un campamento muggle en California y me enrollé con el capitán de fútbol.  
  
-¿Dónde?- quiso saber Ginny.  
  
-En la playa.  
  
-¡OH! Que bonito.  
  
-No te creas, había demasiada arena por todas partes. Saboreabas mas la sal que su cuerpo.  
  
-Pero aun así es bonito con el fondo de una playa......  
  
-¿Tu lugar no fue bonito?-le preguntó Ron entrando en la conversación después de haber estado dormitando- Me gustaría saber quien ha sido el valiente que se ha atrevido a acostarse contigo.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de Jonny?  
  
-¿El amigo de Percy que dejó el seminario?  
  
-¿Quién crees que le ayudo a colgar la sotana?  
  
-No me lo puedo creer, eres una viciosa.  
  
-Si se mira por el lado positivo le hizo un favor.  
  
-Tu calla Draco.  
  
-No en serio, quizás descubrió que lo que el hace solo lo disfruta mejor en  
  
compañía.  
  
-Mira que eres bestia Draco, no cambias.- Jenny le vació el vaso a modo de castigo.  
  
-¿Y cuando fue eso?  
  
-¿Ahora te interesa jugar, Harry?  
  
-Ella quiere contarlo libremente, Hermione.  
  
-¿Y donde fue, Ginny? Siento curiosidad por saber donde lo descarrilaste.  
  
-Sois malos conmigo.  
  
-Si, pero..¿Dónde?- insistió Draco  
  
-Fue antes de que empezara quinto, en el confesionario.  
  
-¡¡¿QUË?!!- exclamaron todos.  
  
-Dime Draco- le preguntó Hermione- ¿Tiene o no tiene morbo hacerlo en un confesionario?  
  
-Aun no lo he probado, pero cuando quieras quedamos.  
  
-No estoy tan desesperada.  
  
-Eso es lo que dicen todas, y luego en vez de abrirle las piernas ya no puedes cerrárselas.  
  
-No te pases engominado.  
  
-No te pasas tu que te caliento.  
  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Dónde? ¿En un confesionario, tal vez?  
  
-Si insistes.  
  
-Tíos dejadlo ya que mareáis. Si os queréis meter mano iros y así no tenéis que esperar mas.  
  
-Tu si que mareas, Ron. Dime: ¿dónde fue tu primera vez?  
  
-Fue en sexto, después de un partido. Entró una fan del equipo. ¡Era una ninfomanía! Así que tuve que curarla.  
  
-¡¡Joder!! Ya me hubiera gustado tener a mi fans como esas, pero yo no la hubiese curado, le habría puesto un tratamiento continuo.  
  
-Creo que las copas nos están haciendo desvariar, deberíamos irnos. Además es tarde.  
  
Se incorporó pero las manos de Draco y Ron lo volvieron a sentar.  
  
-Tu de aquí no te mueves.  
  
-Tengo una varita, estoy casi borracho y soy un mago cabreado. Así que desembucha, o si no te lanzo a esas tres lobas de ahí, pero sobre todo a la del morbo que es la que tiene mayor cogorza.- le amenazó Draco  
  
-No hay nada que contar.  
  
-¿Así que eres virgen? ¿El gran San Potter?  
  
-No es eso, pero creo que a ella no le gustaría que lo fuese contando por ahí.  
  
-No seas así, Harry. Peor que hacer que un cura cuelgue el hábito no creo.  
  
-No es que sea malo.  
  
-¿Entonces? Nos tienes expectantes.  
  
-No es para tanto.- los miró y dio un largo suspiro- Cho Chang. ¿Contentos?  
  
-Pero ¿Cuándo?  
  
-A finales de sexto, fue nuestra despedida- y al ver que Jenny abría la boca se apresuró a contestar: Y fue en el baño de los prefectos.  
  
-¡¡¡ME MENTISTE!!!! ¿Era para eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
-Ron, no es algo que se tenga que publicar.-parecía triste ante el recuerdo.  
  
-¿Otra ronda?- preguntó Draco.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
LO SIENTO PERO ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE ESTE FIC. PERO AQUÍ ESTA AL FIN Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA BUSCANDO. HACE TANTO TIEMPO QUE NO LO ESCRIBÍA QUE QUIZÁS LA LINEA SEA DIFERENTE, PERO MAS O MENOS YA SE COMO IBA Y COMO VA TERMINAR COMPLICÁNDOSE COMO SIEMPRE.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON UN R/R Y LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO NO TENGO GANAS DE CONTESTARLOS AHORA MISMO, PERO SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE ACERTÓ CON LAS PAREJAS (NO LO DIRE PQ ENTONCES EL FIC YA NO TIENE GRACIA)  
  
Y YA SABEN: ENTREN, LEAN, MANDEN, Y VUELVAN.  
  
KISS. KISS. 


End file.
